I'm back for you
by cho kyuminyeol
Summary: YeolBaek couple/YAOI/DLDR / No Bash and No FLAME
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Back For You  
Sequel "Bacon Love Eggyeol"  
Cast :  
Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun  
"masihkah kau percaya pada cinta kita?"**

^^ Enjoy ^^

"hyung, ini bulan apa?" tanya namja kecil pada namja lain yang lebih tua darinya

"ini bulan February. Waeyo?"tanya namja yang lebih tua itu sambil menatap namja kecil disampingnya itu

"anni Suho hyung, hanya mengingat kalau 3 bulan sudah Chanyeol pergi. Aku merindukannya" cicit namja kecil itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"aigoo, Baekhyun hyung, kenapa tidak ditelpon thaja hyung, atau pake 3G gitu" usul namja paling muda disana dengan aksen cadelnya yang lucu

"mahal Sehun-ah. Pulsaku bisa habis kalau video call dengan Chanyeol, apalagi dia di Cina. Luar negeri kan mahal"kata namja mungil bernama Baekhyun tadi dengan polosnya yang membuat namja cadel tadi –Sehun- memutar bola matanya

"hyung ini, matha thama pacar thendiri perhitungan, katanya kangen thama yeollie hyung?" goda Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal

"jangan panggil Chanyeol-ku dengan panggilan semanis itu! Dia hanya milikku!" terang Baekhyun sedikit tidak terima karena Chanyeolnya mendapat panggilan yang begitu manis dari si maknae

"aish, tenang thaja hyung. Aku tidak tertarik pada tiang lithrik keriting itu. Luhan hyung jauh lebih manis daripada tiang lithrik keriting itu" cibir Sehun dengan pengucapan huruf 'S' yang masih berantakan yang tentu saja membuat Suho dan Baekhyun tertawa geli.

"kau ini, bicara 'S' saja belum benar sudah mengejek orang" ucap Suho sambil tersenyum yang membuat Sehun manyun

"biar thaja. Kan aku mathih kecil"ucap Sehun sambil menampilkan aegyonya di depan Suho dan Baekhyun dan berhadiah sentilan dikeningnya

"aku ke kamar dulu ya" pamit Baekhyun pada dua manusia di depannya yag dibalas anggukan dan teriakan dari Sehun

"HYUNG JIKA MENELPON YEOLLIE HYUNG BILANG KALAU THEHUN MERINDUKANNYA!

"YA! OH THEHUN JANGAN BICARA MACAM – MACAM" teriak Baekhyun ikut cadel yang membuat Sehun tertawa terpingkal – pingkal dan Suho hanya geleng – geleng melihat kedua dongsaengnya.

Baekhyun masuk kekamarnya dengan langkah muka lesu, dia sangat merindukan happy virus itu. Dia mondar mandir seperti setrika rusak di kamarnya. Kai yang tak sengaja lewat depan kamar BaekYeol hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihatnya Baekhyun seperti itu.

"baekkie hyung~ gwenchana?" tanya Kai sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dipintu kamar BaekYeol

"Jongin-ah, sedang apa kau disitu? Masuklah" Kai masuk dan duduk di kasur BaekYeol

"tak ada tiang listrik itu dorm jadi sepi ya hyung" kata Kai dengan polosnya yang membuat Baekhyun semakin lesu dan menangislah dia sekarang

"hiks.. hiks" isak Baekhyun sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kai yang melihat hyungnya menangis seperti itu jadi tidak tega

"hyung, uljima~. Hyung tiang listrik pasti pulang, jangan menangis lagi ne" kata Ki sambil mempuk –puk kepala Baekhyun

"aku merindukannya kkamjong. Sangat merindukannya hiks.. hiks"tangis Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Suho dan Sehun yang mendengar Baekhyun menangis langsung menuju kamar BaekYeol tapi Kai memberi isyarat bahwa Baekhyun baik – baik saja yang dibalas oleh anggukan dari keduanya

"aku mengerti Hyung, aku juga pernah merasakan seperti apa ditinggal orang kita sayang. Sudah ne, aku akan menghubungi hyung tiang listrik dan bilang kalau kau merindukannya" usul Kai mencoba memberi saran yang mungkin bisa membuat Baekhyun sedikit tenang

"jangan Kkamjong-ah,hiks.. hiks aku tak mau terlihat lemah dan menambah pikirannya"tolak Baekhyun

"yasudah, sekarang Hyung istirahat saja ne, semoga saja dengan Hyung istirahat hyung akan terlihat lebih baik" kata Kai sambil menuntun Baekhyun menuju kasurnya

"temani aku ya Kai. Aku sedang ingin ditemani saat ini"kata Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar penuh harap

"hehe baiklah hyung. Kau seperti Sehun sekarang, sering beraegyo. Kau ingin kubacakan dongeng sekalian?"tanya Kai berniat menggoda Baekhyun

"aku bukan balita kkamjong!"kata Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"kkkkk~ arra.. arra hyung, tak perlu manyun seperti itu. Tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tidur"kata Kai sambil membetulkan selimut dan memberikan boneka anjing Baekhyun dan Baekhyun malah berkedip – kedip lucu. Kai jadi gemas sendiri

"hyung, aku memintamu untuk tidur, bukan beraegyo" ucap Kai yang bingung kenapa Baekhyun malah beraegyo

"hehe, hanya ingin menggodamu. Biasanya Chanyeol akan menciumku jika aku beraegyo"ucap Baekhyun menerawang, mengingat saat dia dan Chanyeol bermain dakbam dan yang kalah harus beraegyo

"sudahlah Baekkie hyung, mimpikan Chanyeol hyung saja. Atau kau ingin aku menggantikan Chanyeol hyung untuk menciummu?" tanya Kai sambil menyeringai

"kau pilih mana? Dibakar oleh api Chanyeol atau rumah ini ambruk karena gempa kyungie?" tanya Baekhyun sambil nyengir 5 jari yang dibalas tatapan horor Kai

"tidurlah hyung, aku lama – lama gila sendiri jika meneruskan pembicaraan ini. Tutup matamu!" perintah Kai final.

Kai menemani Baekhyun tidur kurang lebih setengah jam. Setelah Baekhyun tertidur pulas Kai keluar dari kamar BaekYeol dan dia terkejut karena sesuatu.

** SKIP TIME **

Namja tampan semampai berjalan dengan coolnya menuju sebuah dorm. Dia menekan password dormnya .

"aku pulangggg~" teriaknya dengan deep voice yang terlihat manly sekali. Happy virus pulang ke dorm yang disambut oleh beberapa desisan dari beberapa makhluk disana

"jangan teriak – teriak hyung, baekkie hyung baru thaja tidur. Dia baruthan thelethai menangith" kata si maknae menjelaskan pada si happy virus – Chanyeol-

"mwo? Menangis? Kenapa dia menangis maknae? Kau apakan dia? Katakan!" kata Chanyeol sambil mempiting Sehun

"arrgghh ampun hyung, bukan thehun yang membuat Baekkie menangith" ucap Sehun yang kesakitan karena lehernya dipiting Chanyeol

"lalu kenapa dia menangis ha?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar

Plokk

"dia menangis karena merindukanmu, pabbo" kata Suho sambil menggeplok kepala Chanyeol "lepaskan si maknae atau kupatahkan lehermu" ancam Suho yang membuat Chanyeol mengkeret dan melepaskan pitingannya di leher Sehun

"akan kuadukan kau pada Luhan – ge, bial digoleng thama Luhan ge"ancam Sehun dengan gaya seperti anak TK yang bertengkar dengan teman sebayanya. Sebenarnya umur Sehun itu berapa, benar – benar.

"hyung, aku ingin menemui baekkie"kata Chanyeol menatap melas pada Suho

"baiklah, tapi jangan bangunkan dia, akan kubunuh kau jika membuat keributan" ancam Suho, sebenarnya tidak tega juga sih memperlakukan Chanyeol seperti itu, tapi anak itu akan berbuat semaunya sendiri kalau tidak diperingatkan

"arra hyung arra. Aku masuk dulu" pamit Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Sehun

"CHANYEOL HYUNG! KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak Sehun murka yang membuat Chanyeol lari terbirit – birit dan mengunci kamarnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya tertidur pulas sambil memeluk bantalnya. Bekas air matanya masi ada di ujung matanya. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan berbaring disampingnya. Baekhyun memang cantik, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, semua yang ada di dalam diri Baekhyun benar – benar membuatnya tergila – gila. Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, Bakehyun menggeliat merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"tiang listrik.. aku merindukanmu"igau Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Sebegitu rindunyakah sampai mengigau seperti ini?

"nado bacon. Nado bogoshipeoyeo~"kata Chanyeol pelan sambil mengecup kening Baekhyun sekilas dan mulai menyusul Baekhyun dialam mimpinya.

TBC

Min's note

Annyeongg~ *tebar boneka ace punya duizhang

Min bawa YeolBaek lagi nihh ^^

Hmm buat yang nunggu MEC mian ne belom bisa update

Ide KyuMin ilang gitu aja -_-'

Tapi pasti dilanjut kok ^^

At least

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Back For You  
Sequel "Bacon Love Eggyeol"  
Cast :  
Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun  
"JANGAN MMENDEKAT. SIAPA KAU?/"MASA KAU LUPA PADAKU?"/"KITA PUTUS"

^^ Enjoy ^^

Seorang namja kecil menggeliat kecil dan mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Dia merasa ada yang aneh, tubuhnya seperti tertahan oleh tangan yang sangat ia kenal. Baekhyun – namja tadi - membalikan tubuhnya dan betapa kagetnya ketika wajah yang sangat ia rindukan sedang tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya. Ya Tuhan, mimpikah ia?

Baekhyun mencubit kecil lengannya dan sakit, berarti dia tidak bermimpi kan? Baekhyun menatap chanyeol lekat – lekat dan tiba – tiba sebuah ide jail menyusup ke otaknya. Dengan sangat hati – hati dia melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan turun untuk menemui hyung dan saengnya. Baiklah, sepertinya jiwa jahil Baekhyun sudah kembali. Dia sangat senang Kriwulnya –rambut Chanyeol sekarang lurus tapi Baekhyun tetep kekeuh manggil dia kriwul- pulang tapi dia juga ingin menyambut kekasih tiangnya ini dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda

# Skip Time #

Baekhyun kembali kekamarnya dan meletakkan kembali lengan Chanyeol ke pinggangnya dan dia sudah siap dengan aksinya

"SUHO APPAAAAA!" teriak Baekhyun dengan cetar membahana dan membuat Chanyeol jatuh dari kasurnya

Brukk

" ahh appooo" rintih Chanyeol sambil memegangi bokongnya yang sakit "kau kenapa Baekkie? Kenapa teriak seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berusaha untuk bangun sambil menahan rasa sakit dibokongnya

"JANGAN MENDEKAT ! SIAPA KAU?" teriak Baekhyun sambil berjalan mundur. Chanyeol hanya cengo memandang kekasihnya 'dia lupa padaku?' Chanyeol membatin miris

BRAKKK

"kau kenapa Baekhyun – ah? Siapa yang menyakitimu?" tanya Suho memandang Baekhyun khawatir

"dia siapa hyung? dan kenapa dia bisa masuk ke kamarku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Chanyeol yang menganga karena kekasihnya sendiri tak mengenalinya. Suho sendiri bingung kenapa Baekhyun seperti itu.

"dia? Dia Chanyeolmu Baekhyun – ah, masa kau tidak ingat wajahnya? Tadi siang kau baru saja menanyakannya kan?" jelas Suho memandang Baekhyun bingung

"Yeollie sedang di China hyung, lagian Yeollie rambutnya kriwul. Tidak lurus seperti itu" kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang memasang wajah mengenaskan

"Aku Chanyeol, Baekkie. Chanyeolmu.. kriwulmu" kata Chanyeol mencoba mendekati Baekhyun

"STOP ! jangan mendekat !" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa terbaca

"Baekhyun – ah, aku pulang. Kenapa kau malah tidak mengenaliku hanya karena aku meluruskan rambutku?" kata Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca – kaca

"Yeollie masih bulan depan pulangnya. Katakan siapa kau!" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan garang

"Appa. Sebenarnya Baekkie kenapa? Apa dia salah makan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Suho yang menatap Chanyeol iba

"entahlah Chanyeol – ah, aku pun tidak mengerti kenapa dia jadi seperti ini"jelas Suho lemas. Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menunjukkan fotonya dengan Baekhyun

"Baekkie – ah, apa kau tidak ingat ini? Ini kita berdua Baekkie. Foto ini kita ambil saat kita di Lotte World" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan foto mereka berdua

"YA ! kenapa foto itu ada padamu? Kau pasti menculik Yeollie lalu mengupas wajahnya dan menempelkan wajah Yeollie diwajahmu, benarkan? Ayo mengaku!"

Ngik. Perempatan muncul di dahi Chanyeol dan Suho berusaha menahan tawanya. Kenapa Baekhyun bisa bicara seperti itu? Memang dikira muka Chanyeol Topeng bisa lepas – pasang

"aku Chanyeol Chagi, lagipula memang muka bisa di lepas – pasang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya

"tentu saja tidak bisa ! kau selain mengaku – ngaku sebagai Chanyeol ternyata kau juga pabbo. Masa kau kau tidak sadar kalau kau kami kerjai?" kata Baekkie dengan wajah serius

"aku tau Baekkie. Aku sangat tau kalau aku sedang kau ker.. APA?"Baekhyun dan Suho sudah tertawa terpingkal – pingkal sampai guling – guling karena Chanyeol ternyata sangat mudah untuk dikerjai. Lalu kai, Sehun dan Kyungsoo masuk sambil membawa Banner bertuliskan "WELCOME HOME HAPPY VIRUS" *kesannya aneh gaje gimanaa gitu

"jadi kalian mengerjaiku? Dan itu, apa yang kalian lakukan dengan banner sebesar itu? Aku tau aku tampan dan ngangenin, tapi kan ngga sampai segitunya juga" Sehun, Kai dan Kyungsoo yang mendengar kalimat narsis Chanyeol tanpa segan – segan membungkus tubuh Chanyeol dan menggelindingkan badan Chanyeol ke kasur

"Ya! Jangan sakiti kriwulku!" kata Baekhyun sambil menolong Chanyeol dan mendeath glare 3 pelaku –mari menggelindingkan Chanyeol hyung-

"gwenchana baby?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melepas gulungan banner itu dari tubuh Chanyeol

"Gwenchana. Kenapa kalian mengerjaiku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat empat namja disana muntah karena mual

"kami hanya ingin menyambutmu Yeollie" kata Baekhyun sambil menatap lembut Chanyeol

"tapi kan tidak perlu sampai mengerjaiku seperti itu kan. Aku takut kau benar – benar melupakanku" gumam Chanyeol sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia malah terlihat keuke – ukean(?) setelah pulang dari China -_-'

"YA! Kenapa kau jadi manja begitu? Kau mau aku yang jadi seme? Aku sih tidak apa – apa"kata Baekhyun gemas –sedikit merinding- melihat tingkah Chanyeol

"Mwo? Andwae. Aku tetap yang seme. Mana ada seme bantet sepertimu?" kata Chanyeol watados sambil meatap horor Baekhyun

"APA? BANTET? Berani – beraninya kau kriwul!" teriak Baekhyun penuh emosi dan siap – siap untuk mengkarate Chanyeol. Dia sudah banyak belajar dari Tao tentang karate dan sejenisnya

CUP

"YA TUHAN !"

"OMMO !"

"TIDAKK !"

"LUHAN HYUNG !" hmm baiklah, sepertinya maknae cadel kita agak sedikit bloon ternyata *ditiupin badai sama thehun. Yang lain shock karena Chanyeol mencium Bakhyun, Kenapa dia malah menyebut nama Luhan?

"hmm Sehun – ah, kalau kau kangen pada Luhan – ge mendingan kau telpon dia saja" kata D.o menatap datar Sehun yang menganga ngga jelas

"itthh, bukan hyungie. Lulu – ge dithini. Thepertinya tadi lulu lewat" kata Sehun sambil menatap hyungnya yang lebih bloon dari dia sambil menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya

"hah? Kau bercanda Maknae. Luhan – ge sedang di China, mana mungkin dia disini?" tambah Baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol yang mengetahui sesuatu hanya senyum – senyum gaje daritadi

"tertherah kalian. Thuho hyung, kau tidak kangen pada Yithing – ge?" tanya Sehun pada Suho yang membuat Suho bingung

"tentu saja pabbo, aku sangat mencintainya jadi aku sangat merindukannya. Memang kenapa Sehun-ah?" tanya Suho. Tanpa Suho sadari, orang yang dia rindukan sudah berada di belakangnya dengan senyum manisnya dan jangan lupakan blush on alaminya karena ucapan Suho tadi. Member lain yang sudah mengerti langsung tak heboh seperti biasanya. Mereka memilih diam

"kalau Yithing – ge dithini, hyung mau ngapain?" lanjut Sehun sambil menatap Suho dengan tatapan mesum. Suho memutar bola matanya malas, maknaenya ini selain cadel dia juga agak mesum sepertinya.

"hentikan tatapan mesummu itu maknae, kau menggelikan. Hmm, kalau Yixing disini aku akan memeluknya dan menciumnya lalu menguncinya dikamar dan.. dan.." oh baiklah, sepertinya our Suho ketularan mesumnya duo maknaenya

"itu sama saja dengan mesum Junmyeon – ah, mana ada bedanya dengan ucapan Sehun tadi" Suho terhenyak mendengar suara lembut itu, dia hafal betul suara itu. Suho membalik badannya dan mematung melihat namja manis yang kini sedang tersenyum manis menatapnya. Tanpa menunggu lama Suho langsung memeluk Yixing erat

"aku merindukanmu Yixing – ah. Sangat merindukanmu"bisik Suho di telinga Yixing yang membuat Yixing tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya

"nado bogoshipeoyo, Junmyeon – ah " kata Yixing sambil tersenyum dengan bahasa koreanya yang lucu

"LUHAN – GEEEEE!" tak perlu kujelaskan kan siapa yang heboh seperti ini? Tentu saja Thehun maknae cadel kita tercinta ketika kekasihnya –Luhan- tersenyum memasuki dorm EXO – K

"thudah kubilang kan, Luhan ge dithini" kata Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan posesive dan membuat Luhan sesak karena Sehun memelukanya terlalu erat

"sesak Hunnie.." kata Luhan sambil mencoba melepas pelukan dahsyat Sehun

"ahh.. mianhe baby. Thehun hanya terlalu kangen thama Lulu – ge" kata Sehun polos yang membuat Luhan gemas dan mencubit pipi Sehun gemas. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol senang karena semua keluarganya berkumpul disini

"hmm.. Baekkie-ah, aku ingin bicara padamu sebentar boleh?" kata Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk kekamar mereka

"hmm hyungdeul, kami masuk duluan"pamit Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menutup pintunya dan meminta Bekhyun untuk duduk disampingnya

"waeyo Yeollie? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dalam. Chanyeol sendiri merasa gugup, dia merasa bingung bagaimana mengatakannya

"hmm.. Baekhyun – ah, akuu.. hmm. Akuu" Ucapan Chanyeol terputus – putus karena gugup dan Baekhyun sendiri mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"kau kenapa Yeollie? Kenapa bicaramu terputus – putus? Seperti handphone kehilangan sinyalnya" kata Baekhyun garing -_-'

"ish, bukan begitu Baekkie – ah, hanya saja akuu.. hmm"

"kau? Kau kenapa?"

"hmm, aku ingin putus"

"MWO?"

TBC

^^ Min's Curcol ^^

Hyaaaaa

Akhirnya kelar juga Chappie 2 ini *lap kringet Chanyeol

Makin aneh ya? Makin gaje?

Hhh, entahlah. Efek stress mikir UN kali ya u,u

Mian juga karena keterlambatan publishnya

Min baru aja kelar US dan nglanjutin fanfic ini

Moga makin suka aja nde sama cerita Min ^^

REVIEW AGAIN? (ᴒᴗᴒ)

Review Answer :

ZiTao99 : ini uda lanjut. Gomawo.. review lagi ne ^^

Rara Byun : gamsahae ^^.. ini uda lanjut.. semoga suka.. review lagi ? ^^

AnieJOY'ERS : emang mereka soo sweet.. sii Thehun juga emang unyuu ^^.. gamsahae.. review lagi?

ajib4ff : emang sii baekkie butuh perhatian lebih disini ^^ santai aja, Kai udah minta izin sama Kyungie kok ^^ review lagi?

Jung Jisun : hmm sii Kai kaget tuh sii kriwul pulang disaat dia meninabobokan baekkie.. ini uda lanjut ^^ review lagi?

Kaikyungiekim:ini uda lanjut.. mian ne ngga bisa cepet ^^ review lagi?

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : ahaha ^^ emang kasian si baekkie. Untung yang godain Cuma kai ^^ ini uda lanjut.. review lagi?

Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics: gamsahae ^^ ini uda lanjut.. review lagi ?


End file.
